legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Scylla
Scylla, also dubbed Titanus Scylla, is a giant armored cephalopod daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan that obeys Ghidorah and later Godzilla. Then she reappears in The Call of Titanus Cthulhu to help Cthulhu with his task. Name "Scylla" refers to the female sea monster from Greek mythology, the daughter of Typhon - Monarch confirm that Titanus Scylla is named by the Ancient Greeks, who interpreted it as a female sea monster.1 It may also refer to the Scylla genus of swimming crabs, as parts of Scylla greatly resemble crabs, particularly its legs. "Scylla" may be derived from Spiga, another giant spider daikaiju. Scylla also shares a near-similar name with Nerscylla, a giant spider monster from the Monster Hunter franchise, whose name was also derived from the Greek monster. As Scylla is inspired by Cthulhu and resembles it in some aspects of its appearance, its name may also relate to Cthylla, Cthulhu's daughter. Design Appearance Scylla is a giant armored cephalopod,2 with black coloration, and six very long, bony, and lightly haired legs, each with two joints and ending with a claw with small spikes growing out of the first joints. It also has a plated mantle with ten tendrils and a pair of black eyes. Portrayal It is believed that Scylla is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. Scylla moves much like an actual spider, moving in fast bursts of short quick steps. It also has greater control over its individual legs, as opposed to spiders, which use hydrostatic pressure to extend their legs due to their lack of blood and bones. Roar Scylla let out a deep groan when she was awaken by Ghidorah and while confronting Godzilla, Scylla lets out short, quick chattering sounds. Origins Scylla looks like and is a squid spider like titan was in dormant until Ghidorah woke her up and did his bidding. Scylla will also kill sailors near land or water. History Ancient Greek Ages According to Greek legend, Scylla would reside in and near the sea, killing the sailors of ships that sailed too close to it. Godzilla: King of the Monsters In Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Scylla is in a Monarch containment facility in a desert nearby oil rigs in Sedona, Arizona, being monitored by Monarch and designated "Titanus Scylla". After its file is briefly examined by Mark Russell, Scylla is awakened by the calls of its new Alpha, Ghidorah, and it destroys the oil rig it was trapped under from underground. Along with the other Titans (excluding Godzilla, Mothra, and Kong), Scylla is sent to hunt, moving as a pack with the other Titans, and it is seen using its legs to destroy buildings in Phoenix. After Madison Russell uses the ORCA in Boston, Scylla is one of the Titans to make the journey but is unable to make it across America in time to help its Alpha, and so arrives to see Godzilla having killed Ghidorah. After Behemoth approaches Godzilla, Scylla follows with MUTO 3; however, Scylla follows Rodan in bowing down to Godzilla, its new Alpha, along with Behemoth, MUTO 3 aka Sophie, and Methuselah. News reports later mention that Monarch has confirmed Scylla's Greek origin, and it can be seen that Scylla has become one of the most popular and famous Titans to humanity. According to the reports, Scylla is having a positive impact on the environment by emitting enough liquid nitrogen to slow down the melting of ice in Antarctica and stabilize the world sea levels. The Call of Titanus Cthulhu Scylla came in when Tsuchigumo was trespassing on her land and they battle it out until Cthulhu came and Tsuchigumo ran away. She came back with she jump out of the water and tackle Tsuchigumo into building. Tsuchigumo then call Roc to attack her and to keep her busy in time. After Scylla killed Roc, she took a minute and tackle Tsuchigumo when Cthulhu was down on the ground and was about to be kill by Tsuchigumo while trying to fight her on her own. After Burning Cthulhu kill Tsuchigumo, she walk up to him and they touch heads to each other and close their eyes. Abilities Amphibious Nature Scylla’s inner biology greatly resembles that of a squid, allowing it to survive both on land and in water. Durability Due to the spiky armor that covers its body and legs, Scylla is durable enough to topple buildings and withstand bullets and missiles with little to no damage. Liquid Nitrogen Emission Scylla is able to emit massive quantities of liquid nitrogen from its body, which enables it to slow down the melting of ice in Antarctica, stabilizing the global sea levels in the process. Strength and Combat Due to its lack of other limbs, Scylla fights using its legs. These legs and their spiky tips are strong enough to tear through solid rock and buildings with ease. Scylla's tendrils are also capable of grasping smaller enemies and destroying buildings. Weaknesses Unknown We don't know anymore weakness that could weaken Scylla yet. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer